inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayabusa Hideki
(Midfielder) |number = 6 |element = Wind |team = Tengawara |seiyuu = Muro Genki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 009 (GO)}} Hayabusa Hideki ( ) is a midfielder for Tengawara. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"The other students call him "Lord Snotty". He's an insufferable snob."'' Appearance Hayabusa has short, dark violet hair and golden eyes. His bottom lip is also coloured dark violet to match his hair. Personality He is not very polite and ignores Kita Ichiban's warnings to stop saying bad things to the members of Raimon. When Sangoku failed to catch Hideki's keshin shot, Falco Wing, Hayabusa went to him and said to him that a goalkeeper like him could never catch his keshin shot, before Kita said to leave him alone. Plot Hayabusa Hideki was a SEED. During the match against Raimon he used his keshin hissatsu Falco Wing to score the first goal. He continuously provoked Shindou to use his Keshin. When Hayabusa tried to score during the second half of the match, he was stopped with the help of Tenma, Shindou and then Sangoku's hissatsu technique Burning Catch. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Hayabusa, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Itokawa Yoshinobu *'Item': Tengawara Tea (てんがわらティー) *'Uniform': Tengawara Wear (てんがわらウェア, Randomly dropped from Tengawara) *'Player': Sky 3 After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1940 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Hayabusa, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Convenient Seed Notebook (便利なシード手帳) *'Player': Higashi Kinya *'Player': Nishinosora Yoichi *'Player': Andou Tsuneyuki After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1430 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least five players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Hayabusa, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Daitanna Tanzaku (だいたんな短冊, randomly dropped from Freedom Friends (フリーダムフレンズ) at Inazuma Town's park) *'Topic': Minor Celebrity (ちょっとした有名人の話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Topic': Self-Trend Fashion (自己流ファッションの話題, obtained at Odaiba's ferris wheel) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'HR All Star' *'Shin Sedai Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Bob Cutters R' *'HR All Star' *'Night Viper' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Breezes' *'Mid Stars' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Fifth Sectors' Gallery Hayabusa passing Shinsuke GO 09.png|Hayabusa swiftly dribbling past Shinsuke. Hayabusa With His Keshin.PNG|Hayabusa with his keshin. IG-01-016.jpg|IG-01-016. IG-01-023.jpg|IG-01-023. Trivia *"Hayabusa" means "falcon", a reference to his keshin, Choujin Falco. **His full same is based on the Hayabusa satellite. *He is nicknamed “The Prince” at school. *His dub name is a reference to William T. Riker from the Star Trek franchise, while his first name is a reference to Zaphod Beeblebrox from the The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy franchise, keeping up with the theme of science fiction characters in Tengawara player's dub names Navigation de:Zaphod Riker es:Zaphod Riker fr:Zaphod Riker it:Zabor Ricker vi:Hayabusa Hideki Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters